An increased throughput, e.g., above 1 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) per wireless communication client, may be required to satisfy a demand for transferring increased amounts of data within wireless communication networks or basic service sets (BSS), such as wireless local area networks (WLAN) and/or wireless personal area networks (WPAN). The increased throughput may be achieved by using a communication link having a wide bandwidth. For example, a bandwidth of 40 Mega-Hertz (MHz) or more using a plurality of channels may be required to provide high throughput in a network operating over one or more frequency bands in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standards.
The plurality of wireless communication channels can be used across a number of BSSs, wherein one BSS overlaps one or more other BSSs. Collisions can occur when one BSS occupies a channel of another BSS, wherein traffic over a channel in a first BSS collides with traffic over the channel in a second BSS. Stations (STA) within the first BSS may be hidden and not otherwise known or detected within the second BSS. The presence of hidden nodes or STAs within the range of a BSS can lead to collisions within the BSS.